vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuffie Kisaragi
Yuffie Kisaragi is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy VII. She is a Ninja and a Thief, wielding a large shuriken. As a rebellious and cocky tomboy, Yuffie desires to restore her homeland Wutai to the glorious nation it was before being conquered by Shinra Electric Power Company. Despite her obnoxious personality, Yuffie is friendly, helpful, optimistic and willingly helps the party in their battles. Yuffie is a Materia hunter who can be found in various forests on the Planet after the events at the Mythril Mine. As one of the optional characters, Yuffie has almost no impact on the game's main storyline, but there are some changes made to various scenes in the story if she is recruited by the player. Description Yuffie is the youngest member of the party and is usually depicted as the shortest. She has short black hair that is sometimes depicted as brown. Her hair is a bit longer in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, where it reaches down to her shoulders. Yuffie's eyes are dark brown in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, and her Play Arts figures, and purple in her main concept images. Her weapon of choice is the large 4-Point Shuriken. In Final Fantasy VII, Yuffie wears a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts with no belt and an unbuttoned/unzipped fly. Over her left arm she wears a protective gauntlet that originates from a single pauldron over her shoulder, presumably meant to also act as a shield. The gauntlet is held in place via a strap tied across her chest and around her back. Ninja-mail mesh covers part of her right arm and left leg, and an additional piece of armor covers the rest of the thigh. She wears a smaller wrist-covering gauntlet on her right arm, orange fingerless gloves, and orange sneakers with white leg warmers. History Yuffie was born at an unspecified time, but seems to be somewhere around the end of the Wutai War. Her mother is never mentioned in any game, but according to the "Creation Materials" section in the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega guide, her mother was named Kasumi and died from an illness when Yuffie was young. As a child, Yuffie watched Wutai turn into a tourist resort and grew up on stories on how the area used to be a place of honorable mystique before Shinra's arrival. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A 9-year-old Yuffie first appears when Zack invades Fort Tamblin, proclaiming herself as "Wutai's Greatest Warrior". Zack plays along with her antics and she runs off. After losing the war to Shinra, Yuffie's father and the leader of Wutai, Godo Kisaragi, turns their hometown into a tourist attraction. This does not suit Yuffie, who thinks about restoring Wutai to its former glory. At some time after the war, Godo is given a list of SOLDIER email addresses and locations of rare treasure by an unidentified blond man (speculated to be Lazard Deusericus or Rufus Shinra in the Crisis Core Complete Guide), but Godo does nothing with the information. Yuffie steals the information from her father and sends Zack emails about rare treasure, intending to ambush him at the end of each mission and either steal from him, or seize the treasure for herself. She fails on both counts when Zack either does not fall for her ruses, or the treasure she finds is not up to her standards. As Yuffie continues to taunt Zack through emails the locations she leads him to become more dangerous, Yuffie getting her information from an anti-Shinra group based in Wutai. On the final mission, Yuffie steals Zack's Bahamut Fury Materia and escapes. She mails it back to him a few days later, not understanding how to use it. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Yuffie encounters the player Turks in Wutai, where AVALANCHE has set up a stronghold in the pagoda. Pursued by AVALANCHE, she is saved by the player Turk and starts scheming to steal their Materia moments after learning what Materia even is. Yuffie follows the player Turk into the AVALANCHE base and steals the bomb detonators planted in the pagoda, and the player Turk must chase her and get them back. Yuffie accidentally presses the detonator switch, and she and the Turk must cooperate to escape. Once they rendezvous with Tseng, Yuffie realizes the player Turk is with Shinra and flees. Final Fantasy VII The party runs into a Mystery Ninja in a forest who attacks them but is soundly defeated. After demanding a second round and having been turned down, Yuffie joins Cloud's party with the idea the others are intimidated by her might despite her loss. In Junon Yuffie forges a bond with Red XIII after Cloud is unanimously voted to infiltrate the Upper Junon. On the Shinra Cargo Ship, Yuffie disguises herself as a crew member, but suffers from seasickness, and says she does not want to be part of the investigation on Sephiroth's appearance on the ship. In Costa del Sol, Yuffie works part-time at the Materia shop for the day, only to steal the shop's Materia overnight. Later, when Barret is talking about the fate of his hometown, Corel, which was burned down by Shinra, the party is unanimously sympathetic toward him if Yuffie is not present. If she has been recruited by this time, she will not hesitate to voice her lack of sympathy for Barret, citing he should never have trusted Shinra. Yuffie has a chance of being Cloud's date in Gold Saucer when the party goes there to retrieve the Keystone. If Yuffie is Cloud's date the two will take part in a play and go sightseeing on the gondola, where Yuffie will kiss Cloud and then get angry at his unresponsiveness. After Tifa and Barret have been imprisoned in Junon and Sapphire Weapon attacks the city causing enough commotion for the two to escape, Yuffie disguises herself as a news reporter and assists Cait Sith and Barret in their escape. Yuffie steals the party's Materia when they enter Wutai, and they must chase her and save her from Don Corneo before she returns them. Yuffie proves herself to her father by beating the bosses of Wutai's Five Story Pagoda, and her father begins to understand the reasoning behind her position. If Cloud talks to Yuffie right before descending to the Northern Cave for the final showdown against Sephiroth, she will try to make Cloud sign a contract that says when the war against Sephiroth is over, the party's Materia will belong to her. Cloud refuses, saying he gets airsick whenever he reads while flying. Being an optional character, Yuffie does not appear in the ending FMV. It is later explained that she and Vincent were absent because they went to Midgar to help evacuate the citizens and Shinra personnel before Meteor hit. After placing an injured Rufus Shinra aboard a helicopter, Yuffie warns Vincent to be careful in his search of the Mako Cannon. She later saves him as the building collapses from a lightning strike. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Having joined the World Regenesis Organization, Yuffie is in charge of the espionage and intelligence gathering. Yuffie works to fight against Deepground in 2010. She is the one who rescues Vincent from Rosso the Crimson in the Shinra Mansion, where the bloodthirsty Tsviets were about to kill him, and takes him back to the WRO Headquarters. Onboard the Shera, she suffers from motion sickness, and leads the troops from the airships to the ground for the Battle of Midgar to shut down a generator inside the Shinra Building. Yuffie and Vincent go into Deepground to kill Weiss, but are stopped by Nero, who sucks Yuffie into darkness, kidnapping her and Vincent goes to save her, since Nero's darkness does not affect him. Yuffie and other AVALANCHE members aid Vincent in Omega's destruction and she is seen last in 7th Heaven, asking Tifa if she has heard from Cloud, most likely concerning Vincent's whereabouts. Battle As a party member, Yuffie wields giant shuriken which function like a boomerang. While she is below average on the main stats, she has high Dexterity and has the best Luck. Most of her weapons are long range and thus do full damage from the back row. Yuffie's starting level is decided by Cloud's level; the lowest she can start is 17 and the highest is 42. Yuffie's default weapon in Final Fantasy VII is the 4-Point Shuriken, which she also wields in her other appearances. The Rising Sun has the highest attack of any Double Materia growth weapon. The Oritsuru has 90 attack strength with eight Materia slots and normal growth, and is the strongest weapon with eight Materia slots, excluding those with no Materia growth. Yuffie's ultimate weapon, the Conformer, does more damage the higher the level of the enemy, does normal damage when using Morph, and when used against allies it deals 1 HP damage but there is no attack sound and no damage numbers are displayed. Limit Breaks In Final Fantasy VII, Yuffie's Limit Breaks have fair power, and most of them hit multiple enemies. She learns her Limit Breaks slightly quicker than other party members. Her Clear Tranquil ability is one of the two healing Limit Breaks not learned by Aeris; the other one is Cait Sith's Moogle Dance. All of Yuffie's Limit Breaks, besides Clear Tranquil, rely on Yuffie's physical strength. Yuffie is the only person to have a Limit Break that is strictly a ground attack, as Landscaper misses flying opponents. Gallery Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters